Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 - 9 \times 7 + \dfrac{ 36 }{ 6 } $
Explanation: $ = 10 - 9 \times 7 + 6 $ $ = 10 - 63 + 6 $ $ = -53 + 6 $ $ = -47 $